


Want You Back (One Shot)

by xbellarkes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bardo, void!bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbellarkes/pseuds/xbellarkes
Summary: Clarke and her friends embark on a mission to save Bellamy, Octavia, and Echo. Clarke finds her way to Bellamy rather quickly but is not prepared for the person that he has turned into, and she has no idea how to get him back.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Want You Back (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> after watching the most recent episode i was inspired to write what i genuinely hope happens next but i know jason won't give it to us so i am here to feed you guys with void bellamy and bellarke scenes you're welcome love you guys. dedicated to click cult group chat hehe.

This was a shit planet. 

When Clarke was on the ark, she had learned about all the seasons, including winter. But, she supposed that after the bombs and the radiation, the seasons had kind of faded away. Even when she was on Earth for several years with Madi, they had never experienced any sort of winter or colder season. But here on this new planet, as far as she could tell, it was cold and wintery everywhere. 

She was suddenly very grateful that her and Madi had never had to live through a winter by themselves. 

“We need to find an anomaly stone to get off this planet,” Raven told them, and the group looked around at their surroundings. Clearly there was no one here, and no one had probably been here in ages. Clarke didn’t see how anyone would be able to survive on this planet, nor why they would want to stay. 

“Great. That’ll be super easy,” Miller said, sighing. Everyone was silent as they realized their decision was probably a stupid one. 

Clarke was so determined to find and get Bellamy that she hadn’t even thought about what to do with the situation. They had brought no supplies, it was much warmer on Sanctum than it was on whatever this planet was, and they had no idea how they would be getting back. 

“We can’t be far from where the anomaly stone is. We had to enter a code into the anomaly stone to be brought here. And all of the anomaly stones are what connects the planets. So we should be right by the anomaly stone on this planet, and then we will be able to leave and jump to a new planet,” Raven said, faking her confidence but hoping no one else could tell. Jordan caught her eye and she silently pleaded with him to help her out and encourage the others. 

“Well then, let’s go,” Jordan said, also feigning confidence, and the group began to walk. Clarke led them, and Jordan walked over to Raven to help her out, as walking through a snowy planet with a leg that didn’t completely work was not coming easy for Raven, no matter how much she wanted to pretend that her leg didn’t bother her. 

Going down a steep snowy hill was not the way Clarke had anticipated their trip starting. This planet was so remarkably different from Sanctum and Earth, she would have no idea how to survive here if they got stuck. She hoped Raven was right and that the anomaly stone was close, because Clarke had a feeling that they wouldn’t last long here at all if they couldn’t find it. 

Thankfully, Raven appeared to be correct. As they reached the bottom of the hill they could see a small building, which was covered in snow, but Clarke assumed that was where the anomaly stone was located. She noticed that Raven had had the same thought as her and they began to walk towards the snow covered building. 

“I can see why no Eligius group wanted to start their new lives here,” Miller said, trying to lighten the mood as everyone was already freezing and they had barely been on this planet for ten minutes. But Miller was right, there was no one on this planet, and definitely not their friends, so they needed to go ahead and leave. 

“What if they are on this planet, somewhere else?” Niylah asked the group. She was always asking stupid questions and it was taking all of Raven’s will power to not roll her eyes at her. Clearly, no one had been here in decades. 

“They aren’t. They would have landed in the same place we did, and Bellamy isn’t stupid, so he wouldn’t have taken them trekking through the snow when there is a building right here,” Clarke said.

Inside, the building was small. It clearly hadn’t been visited for years, but there were blankets and clothes on the floor. There was food as well, but it was expired by several years, and Clarke did not even want to know what the inside of those canned beans looked like. 

They walked through the building and found a door that led to another room, which, luckily for them, contained the anomaly stone. Clarke breathed a sigh of relief knowing that they would not have to be on this planet long at all. If they could hop this easily from one planet to the next, then surely it would not take too long for them to find Bellamy.

Raven got out her helmet that she had taken from the disciples and looked for a place to go. They now knew that one was Sanctum, one was offline, and one was this planet. They had a one and three chance and Clarke really did not want to get it wrong again. 

“Should I just pick a random planet again,” Raven said, sounding unsure. Clarke hated the idea as much as everyone else appeared to, but they had no other strategy. They had no idea where Bellamy and the others were and even if they did know, the names of the planets weren’t listed for them to see. 

“It’s our only plan,” Clarke said, hoping she wasn’t going to be leading her friends onto an unsurvivable planet. Clarke watched as Raven decided on a planet and entered the code into the anomaly stone. The anomaly appeared before them and once again, the group walked into another possibly dangerous situation.

When they arrived on the new planet, Clarke instantly knew they were in trouble. But she also knew they had arrived on the correct planet for saving their friends. The room that they arrived in was full of guards, and the moment Clarke and her friends had arrived, they trained their guns on all of them. Clarke slowly put her hands in the air and her friends followed her example. 

“We have only come to get our friends,” Clarke told them, but before she could finish asking where they were and how they could get them, the guards advanced on them.

“Where did you get that,” the guard asked, pointing to the suit Raven was wearing. They were all wearing similar suits and Clarke couldn’t help wondering if there were more guards around them that were invisible. The thought made Clarke nervous. 

Raven took off her helmet, revealing her face. 

“We found it. On our planet, Sanctum,” Raven told them, hesitantly. 

“Please. We just came for our friends, Bellamy and Octavia. And Echo,” Clarke told them. 

“Clarke Griffin. Always coming to save her friends,” the guard closests to them was saying. “Incredibly stupid of you, but, you coming here has made our lives much easier.”

Within a second, Clarke and her group were restrained and being taken away. 

“No. No please. Please. I just need my friends. I need to get Bellamy,” Clarke said, pleading with the guard who was holding her. The guard let out a harsh laugh that took Clarke by surprise. 

“Bellamy is a disciple now, you won’t be getting him back.”

Before Clarke had time to figure out what he meant, what a disciple was and why Bellamy had become one, everything went dark. 

When Clarke woke up, she was in a vividly white room, and immediately, she thought of Mount Weather. She felt herself start to panic, but reminded herself that not only was Mount Weather destroyed, but Earth was as well, so there was no way she could be in Mount Weather. Which prompted the question, where was she? And where was everyone else. 

There was a guard posted at her door, but his helmet was off. He had a shaven face and brown hair that was wavy and-

“Bellamy,” Clarke sighed, relieved. She moved to get out of the chair she was in but found her restrained. 

“Bellamy?” Clarke said again, but his time, with a questioning tone. He turned towards her with a blank face and Clarke remembered what the first guard had told her, that he was a disciple now, and he wasn’t Bellamy anymore. “Bellamy let me go,” Clarke said. 

“You are considered extremely dangerous. I can not do that,” Bellamy said, his expression never wavering, no emotion on his face. 

“Bellamy. Bellamy it’s me Clarke. You know me. You l- you know me. Please Bellamy,” Clarke said, pleading with him. Bellamy did not answer her but watched as she struggled against the restraints. 

“What did they do to you,” Clarke whispered, and she could feel her eyes begin to water. But she couldn’t cry now. No, she had to focus on getting out of these restraints. Lucky for her, the guards had not found the knife she kept up her sleeve. It was a good place to keep a knife, and it was difficult to find it, but Clarke couldn’t help thinking that these were shitty guards, considering they hadn’t found it. 

Good. That should make leaving here much easier. 

She had to get Bellamy talking, because when he spoke he didn’t look at her, he instead would train his eyes on the wall. And him not looking at her would make cutting the restraints a lot easier. 

“Bellamy, where is Octavia? And Echo?”

“Octavia is here,” Bellamy said, but did not answer the question about Echo. 

“And Echo?” Again, Bellamy did not answer the question. Clarke wondered if he didn’t know or if he just didn’t want to answer. 

“What is a disciple?” Clarke asked him. “Tell me about that.”

“We follow the shepherd,” Bellamy responded. Clarke wanted to slap him. These short answers were getting her nowhere, but, luckily for her, she had cut one arm free and was working on the other one, and Bellamy had yet to notice.

However, right as she cut herself free of both arms, Bellamy noticed. Clarke jumped up but Bellamy was faster and stronger than her, and he shoved her against the wall. She put her knife to his throat and he had his gun trained on her head. 

Clarke looked into his eyes. She wouldn’t be able to kill him, and she knew that. She also knew she wouldn’t be able to live without Bellamy. She could not do life without him. The only times she had ever felt truly safe was when she was with Bellamy, and suddenly she felt herself crying.

She dropped the knife from Bellamy’s throat and searched his face. 

“Bellamy, please. I know you’re in there. And if you’re not, just shoot me. Just shoot me, because I can’t do this without you, okay? I can’t,” Clarke cried, begging him. Bellamy seemed taken aback by the request, but he lowered his gun and yanked her back onto the chair. He got new restraints and picked her knife up off her floor, pocketing it so Clarke wouldn’t be able to use it again. 

Clarke cried and stared blankly at the ceiling as Bellamy took his place by her chair and trained his gun on her.

“I am only supposed to kill you if absolutely necessary,” Bellamy said. Clarke let out a pained cry as she realized she would not be getting her Bellamy back.

Clarke and Bellamy spent what felt like forever in silence before Clarke decided to speak again.

“Do you remember when we first came to the ground? We didn’t like each other very much, we disagreed on practically everything. But we went to go get supplies, and we found guns. Do you remember that?” Bellamy gave her no answer but Clarke decided to keep talking.

“We found the guns, and I had never used one before. So you picked one up, and you tried to teach me how to shoot it. But your bullets were duds, so yours didn’t even fire. But you showed me how to aim and how to hold a gun. And that was the day I realized I could trust you,” Clarke told him. Bellamy’s mouth twitched but other than that his expression didn’t change. 

“And remember when we were with Ice Nation, and we were bringing fuel to Raven. And then they betrayed us, which, big shock, you know,” Clarke said, smiling, and she could almost feel Bellamy fighting a laugh next to her. But that was probably all in her head. “Anyways, they betrayed us and you knew and I was driving the big truck and you were driving the Rover and you swerved in front to try and stop Ice Nation from getting away and I had to slam on the brakes. I can’t believe that you actually trusted me to stop in time. I really did almost hit you, you know,” Clarke said, a tear sliding down her face as she thought about that day. 

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t,” Bellamy said, and though his face remained emotionless Clarke could hear the tease in his voice. It was the first time all day that he sounded even a little like the Bellamy she knew, and she had to let out a little laugh filled with a small amount of relief and hope. 

“Me too,” Clarke said, smiling a little before her expression turned serious. She turned to face Bellamy and looked at him. “I think that was the day I realized I loved you,” she told him, her voice barely above a whisper. Bellamy did not respond but he looked down at the ground, avoiding looking at her. A tear fell from Clarke’s eyes, wondering what could have been if she had made it to the ship and had gone to space with Bellamy and the others. 

Bellamy cleared his throat as he looked back up at Clarke. He looked like he wanted to say something but was fighting it, and all Clarke wanted to do was reach out and hold his hand and touch his face. She turned her head away from him again as she fought yet more tears. 

God, she had never cried so much in one day before. She hated it. 

“I don’t even know what’s real anymore,” she heard Bellamy say, and she turned back to him. 

“What do you mean?”

But Bellamy had fallen silent again, and Clarke knew it would be a while before he would be speaking again.

“You saved me. Do you remember that? I mean, you saved my life more times than you know, but you brought me back. The head and the heart. Remember that?” Clarke whispered. Bellamy continued to avoid her face, and Clarke sighed, longing to touch him. 

Hours passed before either one of them spoke again, and this time Bellamy broke the silence. 

“I have to undo your restraints for you to eat. Please don’t fight,” he told her, and began to undo them.

As if Clarke wasn’t going to fight it. All of her friends were somewhere in here, and she had no idea what was happening to them. Saving Bellamy was important but she couldn’t leave everyone else in here to die or be tortured. And she definitely wouldn’t be making it out of here if all of her friends were turned into disciples like Bellamy had been. 

As soon as both of her restraints were off, Clarke was up. Bellamy was caught off guard and she ran towards the door, but Bellamy was not ready to let her go so easily. He tackled her, and Clarke landed on her back with Bellamy on top of her, holding her down.

“I told you not to fight,” Bellamy said, sounding annoyed but slightly amused. 

“You should have known I wouldn’t be able to do that,” Clarke told him, and she watched as he took his gun out and trained it on her head.

“Do it,” she whispered. “Pull the trigger.”

Bellamy looked at her, his eyes traveling along her face, taking in her every expression. 

“You love me?” He asked her, and Clarke was caught slightly off guard by the question. 

“Yes. Yes Bellamy I do,” Clarke told him, her voice barely above a whisper. She lifted her hands up to his, which were on the gun, and she held his hands. 

“Do I love you,” he asked her, and she could feel his grip on the gun loosening, and she had hope that her Bellamy would be coming back to her. Clarke waited a moment before answering. 

“I think so,” Clarke said quietly, and watched as Bellamy’s expression changed and he lowered the gun. 

“Clarke,” Bellamy whispered, his voice soft, and Clarke knew this was no disciple. Before she could fight the impulse, she lifted her head up and met Bellamy’s lips with her own. 

The kiss was soft, but filled with sorrow and regret and hopefulness, with years of longing for one another, and mistakes that both had made that could never be taken back. But, even though they were on a planet filled with people who wanted to turn them into brainwashed soldiers, she had never felt so safe before.

“We have friends to save,” Clarke told him, as they broke apart, trying to fight the smile that kept wanting to appear on her face. Bellamy picked himself up from on top of her and he gave her his hand to help her up. Apparently, Bellamy was carrying two guns, because he took his out and then handed her another one to use. 

And she knew that with Bellamy back on her side, everything was going to be okay.


End file.
